<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blank by queenofliterature</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688165">Blank</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofliterature/pseuds/queenofliterature'>queenofliterature</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Panic Attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofliterature/pseuds/queenofliterature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wild has a flashback in front of the other Links, however this one seems more serious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Four &amp; Hyrule &amp; Legend &amp; Sky &amp; Time &amp; Twilight &amp; Warriors &amp; Wild &amp; Wind (Linked Universe), Time &amp; Twilight &amp; Wild (Linked Universe), Time &amp; Twilight (Linked Universe), Time &amp; Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight &amp; Wild (Linked Universe), Wild (Linked Universe) &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for the request @dawn-wild-star !!!</p><p>To those who saw my WIP game tag, this isn’t the same fic I’m sorry this one just got done first.</p><p>This turned out with more Time &amp; Twilight &amp; Wild fluff and angst than I intended.</p><p>TW: Panic Attack</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Time watched the various groups of Links from his place leaning against a tree. He was often the one who would need to keep the group moving, not that it was hard with no many antsy Spirits of Courage, but they had some leeway to camp early today. Time continued to play soft melodies through the ocarina at his lips. He couldn’t name the tune, he simply played whatever came to mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Links had arrived somewhere on the surface of Sky's Hyrule, the young man hoped to make it to Skyloft in two days to see his Zelda once again. Time truly hoped whatever force opened the portals let Sky have time at his home with his Zelda and his friends. Hylia knows the young man deserves it, all the boys do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four, Hyrule, Sky and Wind were all sparring before it turned into an odd game of tag. Time didn’t really understand the rules, but he didn’t think the boys playing did either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight and Warriors were down by a small stream the group had found, washing Epona and chatting idly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend sat near Wild as the younger flipped the variety of vegetables and rice within the simple pot on the campfire. Wild said he couldn’t do much without a larger pot found in his Hyrule, but even what he could do in his portable pot was always amazing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time didn’t know what the two were talking about, choosing not to eavesdrop, but the two looked content to just chat while Wild cooked. Time had to admit, he was always excited for dinner now that Wild was around. Not only was the hero amazing at cooking, it was a hobby he enjoyed as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time took the lull in action to simply relax and observe the world around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh… Time?” Legend called out, and it wasn’t the boy’s calling out that worried him, it was the hesitance hidden in his voice. “I think that… thing is happening again.” He gestured to Wild. Looking closer Time noticed Wild was staring at something. Glancing over, he could see the Master Sword, leaned carefully against a mossy rock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wild?” Legend questioned. “You gonna keep staring and burn our food?” Legend hesitantly reached up to Wild’s shoulder and shook gently. Time quickly walked over to check on their cook, expecting Wild to flinch out of zoning out as he often did with a touch or shake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, nothing happened. Time and Legend were so focused on the lack of response, they didn’t notice Wild’s right hand slip, right onto the edge of the pot. It only took a few seconds for them to notice, but those few seconds allowed for the side of Wild’s hand to smoulder and burn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” Legend cursed, swiftly pulling Wild’s hand away from the fire. The burn was already starting to blister. “I… I didn’t know moving him would…” Legend trailed off in an unusual sign of surprise and guilt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault.” Time assured as he gently took Wild’s hand. The boy hadn’t even flinched, still staring off. Time couldn’t see a hint of life in the boy’s eyes. Time didn’t want to admit how hard it was looking at Wild’s normally expressive face, now completely blank. “I didn’t notice either.” Time glanced up from Wild’s hurt hand, and into Legend’s icy eyes, not liking the guilt he saw swirling in them. “Legend, I’m serious.” Time stared into Legend’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop looking at me and take care of him.” Legend scoffed, and Time sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pup!” Time called loud enough for the young man to hear from the creek. Carefully Time dragged Wild away slightly from the fire, making sure no stray limbs touched the flames.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time heard rustling and fast approaching steps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time?” Twilight called out, rushing over at Time’s urgent tone. Time assumed Warriors would bring back Epona. Time simply gestured to Wild, Twilight knew more about this. “Cub?” Twilight asked, kneeling down besides him. At first he thought the boy was upset or hurt, but this reaction, or lack thereof, spoke otherwise. “How long has he not been responding?” Twilight asked Time, eyes falling on Wild’s injured hand. “And did he burn himself?” Legend looked away at this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was an accident.” Time replied, refusing to blame Legend when he had no malintent. “He hasn’t been responding for a few minutes now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” Four called as his group rushed in from the woods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything is fine.” Time called, loud enough for Warriors to hear down near the creek. “We think Wild is having another memory.” Time ended with a small question, receiving a nod from Twilight. The four Links all crowded around Wild to see for themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t crowd him too much.” Twilight warned. “He could wake up anytime, and we don’t want him panicking.” The others backed up slightly, murmuring small apologies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to his hand?” Hyrule asked, noticing the bright red skin that Time was cradling in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It got burned, I was just about to ask you boys to get bandages and water.” Time gently held out Wild’s hand for Hyrule to look at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got it!” Sky called as he ran off to their pile of supplies. Hyrule began healing Wild’s hand without any prompting, allowing a small amount of Life to filter itself into Wild. Twilight heard more rustling, and turned to see Warriors and a newly rinsed Epona coming up from the creek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for finishing washing her.” Twilight called as Warriors hitched Epona, giving her plenty of leeway to move around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem. What’s going on?” He asked the group gathered around their cook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Memory.” Legend grunted out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rice is burning.” Warriors called out. As worried as he was for Wild, Warriors felt it his job to make sure everything else was alright so the others could tend to him. Carefully removing the rice from the fire, Warriors scrunched his nose. “There’s no saving that.” The captain said as he set the rice aside to cool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wild’s gonna be pissed.” Wind joked, looking worriedly at Wild.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be okay, we just need to treat the burn.” Twilight assured, noticing Warriors shift at the mention of a burn. Just then, Sky returned with the requested supplies, handing them to Time. Time opened the container of water, preparing to pour it and clean Wild’s burn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heat up the water first.” Warriors snatched up the container, bringing it over to the fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Won’t that hurt?” Wind tilted his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll take the sting out.” Warriors explained. “I won’t boil it or anything. Trust me, I’ve got plenty of burns.” Warriors held up his arm with his Volga burn scar and winked. The others looked at Hyrule.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not open or extreme, so we should be fine.” Hyrule shrugged, trusting the captain's knowledge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try to hurry, I don’t really want him to snap out of it at the same time we’re pouring hot water on him.” Twilight spoke while placing his hand on Wild’s other shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do we know how long this will last?” Four asked Twilight, who shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it could last from a few minutes to a few hours. I just hope it’s a pleasant one.” Twilight murmured that last part mostly to himself, but the others had heard. It set the group on edge that they truly had no idea what was going through Wild’s head, no matter what, his face remained blank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyrule finished healing Wild’s hand as much as he could and put one finger under Wild’s nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His breathing is completely normal.” Hyrule marveled, expecting some sort of stutter, or quickness, any sort of irregularity. But his breathing suggested he was merely asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The best way to describe it is he’s dreaming.” Twilight suggested, not quite sure how to explain what Wild was going through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More like a coma sitting up.” Hyrule mused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… he can’t feel anything?” Legend asked, and Twilight noticed the careful hope in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll feel it when he wakes up.” Twilight looked down at Wild’s burn. “Which is why I want to hurry and treat it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down cowboy, it’s almost hot enough.” Warriors rolled his eyes from where he was heating up the container of water by the fire. Although he too hoped Wild wouldn’t ‘wake up’ before they finished treating his burns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever Wild was going through, it scared Warriors, not that he would say it out loud. There was no reason to panic the others. He had seen his soldiers, his brothers in arms, have flashbacks similar to these, but they never lasted this long. They also had some sort of trigger, something that brought back memories. Sometimes they were loud noises, sometimes they were the sight of blood or a wound, sometimes a yell or a panicked order, but they always showed it.  Their breath would quicken, they would panic, something. They could also feel what was going on around them to some extent. Wild though, Wild was just… gone. What triggered whatever Wild was going through? It was as if he wasn’t in his body. Perhaps he wasn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warriors lifted the bottle from the fire, feeling the side. Perfect. Hot, but not scalding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ready.” Warriors called lowly, turning around to the group loosely surrounding Wild. “Can I see his hand?” Warriors asked Hyrule, who still held Wild’s partially healed burn. Hyrule nodded and gently passed it over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This will hurt.” Warriors looked over to Twilight, silently asking permission to continue. Warriors knew that in reality, he probably didn’t have to ask Twilight’s permission to do what would make WIld feel better in the long run, but it felt right. Especially when Twilight knew far more about the state Wild was in than the rest of them. Twilight nodded at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully, Warriors poured a small amount of water on the burn. Really it would be better to do it all at once and get it over with, but he had to check. Could Wild even feel it? His thoughts were confirmed when Wild didn’t even twitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn he’s really out of it.” Warriors mumbled, continuing to pour the hot water. The stunned silence he was met with confirmed his statement. After the water was poured, Sky handed him a cloth to dry it. Warriors gently padded the burn, just because Wild couldn’t feel it didn’t mean Warriors was going to be careless. Besides, what if he could feel it and he just couldn’t express it? Warriors steered his mind away from that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bandage?” Warriors reached a hand out. Before Sky could place the bandage in his hand, Legend stopped him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Legend took the bandage, taking a potion out of his smaller bag. He poured a small amount of potion onto the bandage before handing it to Warriors, who nodded in thanks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There.” Warriors said as he finished carefully bandaging Wild’s hand. “It’ll be good as new in no time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do… What do we do now?” Wind glanced at Wild’s expressionless face. He looked so closed off, and yet so open at the same time. Usually the group would be thankful at Wild not hiding his expressions behind a hood or a placed emotion, but this was different. This was just wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We wait.” Twilight sighed. The rest of the Links deflated, none of them enjoying the idea of not doing anything to help. “But we should probably move him.” Twilight said, glancing towards the fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a good idea?” Four questioned, and Twilight nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve gotten him to sit down before and it was alright.” Twilight stated, easily bending down and scooping up Wild. Still there was no reaction from the prone figure, still head rolling onto Twilight’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’d kill you if he knew you did that.” Warriors smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why no one’s going to tell him.” Twilight threatened with a glare. He walked over to a log further from the fire. This really was the perfect camping place, logs spread everywhere and carefully placed trees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight slowly knelt down and leaned Wild against the log, ignoring the shuffling Links in the background who didn’t know what to do with themselves. To be honest, Twilight was grateful to have something to do for the time being. After adjusting Wild to stay against the log, Twilight adjusted the boy’s limbs, straightening his legs slightly so he wouldn’t be sore later. He had no idea how long this would last, but he had a feeling they would be in it for the long haul. He felt a presence behind him, glancing up he saw it was Time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything else we can do?” Time asked softly, trying not to look into Wild’s empty eyes. Twilight shook his head sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that I know of. Just be here when he comes back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can do that.” Time clapped his hand on Twilight’s back, sitting on another log a short distance away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no saving dinner.” Legend glanced in disgust at the burnt meal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can stick with rations tonight.” Time stated, hearing no complaints. Sure they were all used to great food on the road, but as long as WIld was alright they would go back to rations in an instant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s… really vulnerable.” Hyrule observed awkwardly, glancing at the prone form of his friend, still not even a twitch as afternoon began to turn to early evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking that too.” Sky agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if a Yiga, or a monster, or something just carried him off while he was like this. In his Hyrule how did he survive this?” Wind asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no point in focusing on what ifs.” Time chided. “He’s here now and that’s what’s important.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah. But what if he wanders off a trail and this happens?” Legend crossed his arms. “And some monster comes by and just gobbles him up-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Legend!” Sky interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I’m not the only one thinking of it.” Legend defended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now is not the time for this conversation.” Twilight spoke up. “Let’s get through this one first, it’s only fair for Wild to be aware of this conversation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t he have been up by now?” Four too glanced at Wild, still not moving a muscle next to Twilight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I don’t know what else to do.” Twilight sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happens when he comes back?” Warriors asked Twilight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He just kinda slowly comes to. He sometimes seems a little tired but that’s all.” Twilight answered all of their questions the best he could, although he himself didn’t know all the answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So he doesn’t… panic?” Warriors asked again, and Twilight wondered what the captain was thinking about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not usually, he sometimes seems sad.” The reason Wild was sad didn’t need to be explained. The others could imagine remembering your life from 100 years ago, a life you would never have again, would be painful. With no more questions the group fell into idle conversation once more. There were no grand stories or competitions or comparisons, just small exchanged words as they waited for Wild to wake up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About 15 minutes later, their waiting ended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a heaving breath, as if escaping from the claws of a monster, Wild awoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wild? You back with us?” Twilight turned around to meet panicked blue eyes. Wild curled in on himself, bringing his knees up to his chest in self comfort, hands reaching to clutch his hair. His panic obviously overshadowed the pain he would feel in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wild, Link, it’s okay.” Twilight sprung up and placed himself in front of Wild. “Your name is Link, we call you Wild.” Twilight reminded gently. “You’re safe, you’re just sitting near a campfire.” Wild’s breaths began to slow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twi…” Wild’s voice spoke up, rougher than it had been for a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Cub. You okay?” Twilight looked into Wild’s panicked eyes, and the answer was apparent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-the M-Master Sword it chose me I-”, the entire group looked on, sadness in their eyes as Wild panicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cub, just breath for a minute. Don’t think about anything else, just focus on me.” Twilight told the boy gently, slowing down his breathing so Wild could copy. Whatever he had seen, they could sort it out in a minute. Right now he just needed to calm down. Twilight had never seen him so panicked after a memory.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-He… I don’t understand…” Wild breathed out heavily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cub, shh, it’s okay.” Twilight leaned closer, carefully placing a hand on Wild’s shoulder, frowning and pulling his hand back when he shrunk away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I didn’t… w-want it… I don’t know why…” Wild was mostly mumbling to himself at this point, and none of the other Links knew what to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wild, please just breathe.” Twilight practically begged, glancing around for help no one knew how to give. Wild continued to mumble, hands tightening their grip in his hair despite the bandaging, desperate to ground to one of the realities he was currently between. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cub.” Twilight called softly, placing a hand on Wild’s shoulder again, hoping to help ground his protege. Wild tensed once again, but Twilight didn’t let go. “You’re here with me and the other Links. We’re in Sky’s Hyrule on the surface, it’s the evening and we’re sitting and talking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daytime…” Wild mumbled, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was daytime.” Twilight confirmed. “But it’s evening now.” A shaky bandaged hand released strands of hair and gripped Twilight’s hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Real?” Wild murmured, mostly to himself but Twilight answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re real. That was just a memory, Cub.” Twilight soothed, scooting to sit beside Wild once again, letting the younger take in his surroundings. Wild looked at all the different Links faces, studying them closely. The rest of the Links tried to wipe their horrified expressions off their faces, Sky going as far as to awkwardly wave when Wild’s eyes met his. Twilight noticed Wild’s confused glance at the bandages on his right hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got burned, it was an accident. You’ll feel better soon.” Twilight promised. Wild only nodded slightly, putting all his trust in Twilight’s words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They took me away. I pulled the sword and-and they didn’t even give me a chance to say goodbye.” Wild whispered shakily, eyes still far off, flashes of fighting against knights as they pulled him away. Twilight wrapped his arm fully around Wild, loose as to not trap him. After some silence, Wild latched onto Twilight, throwing one arm across the older’s back, and the other gripping his pelt. Both hands held on desperately, wanting more than anything to anchor himself. Wild felt Twilight’s body wrap around him, the familiar warmth and smell of pine grounding him further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Careful of your hand.” Twilight warned softly, but WIld either didn’t hear him or didn’t care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zelda. In a memory she said my father was a knight. Was he there? Why would he let them… There was someone, someone important I never saw again. Why did they take me away?” Wild shivered. Later he would be embarrassed at how thoroughly shaken he was, but right now he was scared and confused and barely knew where he was. His world was crashing down on him and it felt like Twilight was the only one keeping him from tumbling down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep breathing, Cub. I’m here.” Twilight soothed again, looking up as Time approached carefully, obviously not sure if he should interject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Time?" Wild looked up slightly from Twilight's shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah Cub, we're all here. You're safe now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did he let them take me? Do fathers do that?” Wild sounded so lost, and Time froze. He wanted to say he didn’t know, he never had a father. But he saw Malon and Talon, and really him and Talon had grown closer over the years. If Malon was being taken away to a castle to ultimately save the world? Would Talon let them take her? Would he be able to fight off an entire army that would just keep coming? No, but he would try. The truth was, Time didn’t know Wild’s father… but neither did Wild.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wild.” Time softly gained the boy’s attention. “What happened to you wasn’t fair and I’m sorry. Even if the world needed saving, they shouldn't have sacrificed the wellbeing of a child to do it. None of it was your fault, and it shouldn't have happened." Wild buried his head into Twilight's neck once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't think I'd really pull it." Wild whispered. "I thought I could try it and go home. I never went home, Twi." Twilight felt his neck grow wet with tears, Wild wasn't outright sobbing, yet his tears ran freely. Twilight doubted he was entirely coherent after a memory like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry Wild." Twilight whispered, looking at the other Links, all clearly upset that they had nothing to do to help. Twilight hesitated, before speaking. "You're home now. It's not the same I know but you'll always have a home with us." The other Links nodded determinedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Home…" Wild spoke from his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Cub."  Twilight finally felt Wild's grip lessen, he glanced up at Time, looking for confirmation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah he's asleep." Time stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He didn't fall asleep. He passed out." Legend pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hopefully he’ll be more aware when he wakes.” Time told the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew you all were young when you pulled the sword but…” Twilight trailed off, not knowing what to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all were too young, no one is denying that.” Warriors spoke softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They just… took him away? Forever?” Sky spoke in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like it.” Four nodded, eyes dazed and lost in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s too late to change the past.” Time spoke, voice rough and full of regret. “But Twilight is right. We have each other now.” The other Links looked a little comforted, but they still dwelled on what they just saw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will he be like that again when he wakes up again?” Wind asked, sad at the thought of seeing his friend like that once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I don’t think so, I’m hoping some time asleep will help his mind reset.” Twilight said as he shifted Wild to be more comfortable for the both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we set up his bed roll?” Warriors offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think he should wake up alone.” Twilight told him, trying to look down at the boy curled into him. Wild wouldn’t really be waking up alone per say, being surrounded by other heros and all, but Twilight didn’t want him to wake in a panic without Twilight knowing right away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think he’s gonna let go anyways.” Legend smirked, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you all probably aren’t tired, but we should decide watches and think about getting to bed soon, or at least settle in.” Time made sure to look pointedly at Twilight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he doesn’t feel up to travel, we shouldn’t make him.” Sky spoke up. WHile he was eager to get to his home, it wasn’t worth it if Wild would be miserable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to see how he is tomorrow before we make plans.” Time agreed, before turning to Twilight. “You need help getting him settled?” Time offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I got him.” Twilight told him, attempting to get up. But between Wild’s octorak limbs, the unsteady terrain, and the odd position, he barely got off the ground before plopping back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh maybe a little.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they got Twilight’s bedroll down, Wild was still clinging to him in his deep slumber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He really isn’t gonna let you go.” Four joked with a strained smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you don’t know what’s real, you look for something to cling to.” Legend spoke with an obvious air of experience, eyes distant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just hope he’s alright.” Sky’s concerned frown hadn’t lifted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He will be. Perhaps a bit of misplaced embarrassment and guilt, but we can sort through everything in the morning.” Warriors stated confidently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Warriors as the first watch, and the sun long past set, the group settled in. Not many tried to sleep right away, some turned to their quieter hobbies like writing or carving. Many glancing at Wild often to ensure he was still alright. Time helped Twilight and Wild settle into the older’s bedroll. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need anything, Pup?” Time asked, covering both boys with a blanket and ignoring Twilight’s protests to ‘stop babying him’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re fine.” Twilight said back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I asked if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> needed something.” Time squinted his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, Time, really. Just worried.” Twilight replied, more convincing this time around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, Pup, but if Wild isn;t alone, you aren’t either. This isn’t all on you.” Time looked into Twilight’s eyes, seeing a mess of emotions swirling in his dark blue eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Time.” This round the message got through better, and time was grateful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anytime.” Instead of moving away, Time settled on a nearby log, keeping all the boys clear in his sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time?” Twilight called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Pup?” Time checked over the two once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The same goes for you.” Twilight told him, referring to their previous conversation. “‘This isn’t all on you.’” Twilight smirked as he threw Time’s words back at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Pup.” Time smirked at Twilight’s sass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wondered where Twilight got that from. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time: Wow. I finally have the chance to relax!<br/>The Universe: Lol sike.</p><p>I know Wild being taken away doesn’t quite match with BOTW canon/AoC canon, but I thought it was an interesting idea to explore. </p><p>I enjoy how this turned out, so this may be a part of my Hero of Wild series one day, but this is pretty far ahead of where that series is right now.</p><p>I’m also probably going to have to rearrange my timeline and rewrite some stuff to make sense, but that will come later :)</p><p>Also I’m not saying to pour hot water on burns, that's just something my old fashioned cowboy family says, and something a lot of people in ye olden days did. It helps with sunburns and minor burns, not so much major burns</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>